Forbidden Love
by EirBear93095
Summary: It was unlike anything I have felt before. I know it is wrong, but in the face of love you see nothing wrong. I know of what I've done, but to think it would get so far out of hand...I earned the title of a traitor,and I accepted it...Boyxboy M 4 later ch
1. Chapter 1

Well I apologize about A love Eternal, so I posted this for your entertainment. Again I deeply apologize for the Inconvenience (I think I spelled that right). My laptop has a virus, and yeah...so I hope you enjoy this one. Bye the way this is from Viridiel's POV. He is a young blood elf mage. Oh, and there is some belf and nightelf language in here, so you can just google it if you don't know it already.

* * *

Chapter 1

_I just need to get a little closer. Just this last one and I'll be done. _

I moved in a little more and aimed for the Quel'dorei Ghost. I readied my fireball, and then I fired.

"Band'or shorel'aran!" Just a few more fireballs were all it took to kill it. I didn't even let it hit me. I'm getting really good in my spells.

"Well, time to go back." This was the last quest I was doing for tonight. I'm glad it didn't really take me that long to do it. I got back on the trail out of Goldenmist Village and started on my way back to the Tranquillien. I had to be careful while crossing the dead scar, and luckly I was able to cross it without having to kill anything. Cursed abominations, and the stench is horrid. But of course why wouldn't it be when you're passing through The Dead Scar with a bunch of undead? I always hated The Dead Scar. Even when I think of it I get chills. I've heard the stories of what happened since I was really little.

I made it back to the Tranquillien with only a few scratches to bear. Now I just needed to talk to Arcanist Vandril.

"Viridiel!" I looked behind me, and there he was motioning me over.

"There you are. I finished my quest." I stated happily.

"Wonderful. I thank you deeply. It's been really good to have your help around here. Here's a little something for you in return."

He handed me some Goldenmist Brew, a bow, and ten silver.

"I also have another task for you if you're up to it now." He said. Honestly I was exhausted, and I just wanted to rest.

"No thank you. I'll come back tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" He asked. I looked at the flight master, and then back at Vandril.

"Yes sir. I'm sure."

"Well, alright. See you then. Al diel shala." He waved as I walked away.

"Shorel'aran." I waved back. I put the brew and sliver carefully in my backpack, held on to the bow, and walked over to the flightmaster. I paid the flightmaster ninety-nine copper and mounted the Dragonhawk. Finally, I was on my way home. I lived with my mom, Driana Dawnblade, in a small house near Fairbreeze Village. It had three rooms. A study where we do our alchemy and practice spells, it sort of took up most of the pace, a room for mother and farther, and Malanior and I did share a room until he went out on his own, so now it's just my room, and finally we had a small cooking and dining area. It was a little home, but it was roomy and a place to stay.

Silvermoon was in sight and the Dragonhawk soon landed. I followed the moonlit path to Fairbreeze Village until I reached my home nearby. When I opened the door Mother greeted me with a sweet smile.

"So how did it go in the Ghostlands?"She asked. I sat down in the small wooden chair next to the door.

"It was alright. It's a creepy place in pretty way. I'm curious as to what the forsaken are doing there though. No offense but they smell terrible." She let out a small laugh.

"But they seem okay. I almost got mauled by a Ghostclaw lynx, but luckily I'm nimble on my feet." She prepared a fire and started cooking.

"Indeed you are. You get that from your father."She smiled. I nodded my head.

"Speaking of, where is he?" I asked curiously. She grabbed a plate from the cabinet and set it on the small table.

"He's in Shattrath City, and a letter from your brother just came in today." She handed me the letter and went back to cooking. As I read the letter my face grew a little perplexed. Malanior was all the way in Stranglethorne Vale, and he was on his way to Kurzen's compound, where and whatever that is. I really do miss him.

"When is he coming back?"

"He says in a few days. I don't know when your father is coming back though. You know how he's always looking for action." Father always liked a good fight and challenge, and most of the time he's off somewhere killing or invading alliance territory with others. Last year I believe it was he had raided Darnassus. My father is merciless when it comes to killing an enemy.

"Now go put up your things so you can eat. We're having Spiced wolf meat. Hurry before it gets cold."

"Yes ma'am." I rushed to my room so I can hurry back. She makes the best Spiced wolf meat. I sat down my staff and backpack next to my bed.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot about the brew." I took the brew carefully out my backpack and it was still warm. I walked out my room with it in my hands and sat it down on the table.

"Arcanist Vandril gave me this. You can have it if you want." She looked at it and smiled.

"I haven't had this in so long. Thank you Viridiel." She said smiling.

"You're welcome." We sat down at the table and began to eat. I took a bite and smiled.

"Did you know you make the best spiced wolf meat in Azeroth?"

"Why thank you." She smiled. When I finished the whole thing I looked at her.

"Can I ask you a question?" She looked up at me.

"Of course you can. What is it?" I took a deep breath and let the question slip out on its own.

"When can I get a Hawkstrider?" I smiled big hoping she'd say yes.

"Not until you show me that you're ready to handle one."

"But I _have _been responsible. I'm ready for one. I swear." I begged and let out a long please.

"Absolutely not, and you know you can't have one yet."

I pouted and folded my arms.

"Don't worry. Just keep working hard like you are now and you'll have one in no time."

"But I want one like you and father, not the plain looking ones."

"Now you're defiantly going to have to wait for those. Like I said, just keep working hard and you'll have one in no time. Do you understand?" I let out a small sigh.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now go get ready for bed. You need to rest."

"Yes ma'am. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Viridiel." I stood up from the table and walked to my room where I slid off my robe and laid in bed. I blew out the candle illuminating my room and stared out my window. Now the only light in my room was the light of the bright moon. It was so beautiful I just looked at it continuously until I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sun beaming down on me and filling my room with its bright light. I wanted to get up but then again I wanted to stay in bed, and I think I will. A vision of me mounted on a Hawkstrider flashed though my mind and suddenly I was reminded of how bad I wanted one.

_Sigh._

I dragged myself out of bed and slipped on one of my robes. It was black with a dark grey lining and long loose sleeves. I put on my shoes after that, grabbed my staff and my backpack, and I was on my way out the door.

"And where are you going?" She called from the study. I walked in and multiple spell books were floating open in the air and she was creating potions.

"I was on my way back to the Tranquillien."

"Not today, I need you to run errands for me."

"Does it have to be today?" I groaned.

"Yes it does." She said not taking her eyes off her work. "I need you to go into Silvermoon and buy some reagents, herbs, and other items for me please. It's not a lot. I just need you to go there and come right back."

"Well what do you need?" I asked. "The list is on the desk right there under that piece of earthroot." She replied.

I scooted the herb off the paper and studied the list.

It read:

3 Crystal Phials

10 Empty Phials

20 Earthroot

11 Peacbloom

5 Silverleaf

3 Khadgar's Whisker

1 Wintersbite

4 Small eggs

2 Dig rats

6 Bat flesh

"Are you serious? This isn't a few things. It'll probably take me all day to get this stuff."

"Well then you better get started. The money is right there in the desk. I'm giving you three gold just in case you want to buy it. Some of this you can get from Silvermoon and for the bat flesh you'll have to go to the Ghostlands. As for the other items you can see if the other people running around have these things. If you get lucky they might, but if you don't find some of them just come back home and let me know. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now go get a move on. I want you home in time for dinner."

"Yes ma'am. Bye."

"Bye, and be safe please."

"I will." I walked out the house and out into the fresh open morning air.

"Well, first stop, Silvermoon." When I arrived in Silvermoon everyone was busy and running around. Undead were here, few Tauren, and some trolls. Trolls always scared me for some reason. I pulled out the list and looked over it again.

"Let's see. I can go ahead and get the herbs and phials first I just need to find someone who sells the supplies." I went to a Silvermoon City Guardian and asked for directions to an Herbalism trainer.

"What you do is go north of the walk of elders until you get to the Elder's Park. Then you take a right and walk through Murder Row. That will lead you into the Court of the sun. There you'll find what you're looking for. It's right next to Enchants Enchanted. You can't miss it."

"Okay, thank you."

"Shorel'aran."

_Okay, make a right at Elder's park and…_

"Ah, Murder Row." When I walked into Murder Row I looked down and saw a Blood elf lying on the ground sleeping next to a bottle. He must be drunk. I nudged him with my foot and all I heard was a low and almost inaudible grumble. Yep, must be. I continued walking through Murder Row until I finally got in the Court of the Sun. I went up the stairs on the right side beside the fountain and kept on forward.

"Enchants Enchanted, Ah here we are. Silvermoon Alchemy."

I walked in and looked around for a vendor of Herbalism and Alchemy supplies.

"You there boy, may I help you?" A young female Blood elf approached me with a content smile. She was wearing a long, sleeveless green and blue robe.

"Yes ma'am. I was looking for three Crystal phials and ten Empty phials. I was told this was the place."

"Well you were told correct. Just wait here and I'll be right back with what you need."

She disappeared upstairs and shortly came back down with a big box. She got behind the counter, set the box down, and then opened it.

"You're lucky because we just got a new shipment of phials today." She smiled.

"How many did you need?"

"Three Crystal phials and ten Empty phials."

"Okay." She dug in the box and began taking out the phials. "I see a lot of alchemist around here now. I don't know why though. Well here you are three Crystal phials and ten Empty phials. That'll be three silver and ninety copper please."

I handed her the coin and was on my way out after saying my farewells. I stood outside looking at the list, and the herbs were next. I can just find those around outside of Silvermoon, but I really don't feel like picking them myself. Well, I guess I will.

I went around picking the herbs, and while I was at it I grabbed some small eggs form the Dragonhawks that were flying around. Sadly I was spotted by one with the eggs dead in my arms and it came charging at me. I had to ask people for three things that I couldn't find on the list. I needed the Khadgar's Whisker, Wintersbite, and dig rats. It was kind of hard because not many people had them, but I got them from an Orc who was roaming around by the Ruins of Silvermoon. Not a place I favor either. Now all I needed was the bat flesh. I needed to head over to the Tranquillien for that.

_Hm…_

I started getting ideas. I could just say it took me a long while to get them, which it did, so I wouldn't really be lying, a little. I wanted to do more quest while I was there. I thought of what mother said.

_If you work hard enough, you'll have a Hawkstrider in no time._

I really wanted one. I went over to the flight merchant and made my way to the Tranquillien. When I arrived everyone seemed more busy than usual. It was strange. Arcanist Vandril motioned me over, and I went.

"What are you doing here boy?" His face was worried, and had a hint of annoyance.

"I-I wanted to do more quest. You did have more tasks for me didn't you?"

"Yes, but not today. You shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous for you at the moment, and none of us here can be held responsible for whatever happens to you. Now go back home."

What does he mean by that? What's going on?

"What's happening?" He let out a long drawn out sigh.

"We just received word that some of those damned night elves are stationed somewhere along the western hills of Deatholme." He looked out in the distance. "Not too long ago they rode to the Sanctum of the Sun and tried to attack." He looked back at me. "You really shouldn't be here at the moment. Go back home."

_But I don't want to go back home._

"Well my mother sent me out here to get some bat flesh."

"I'll see if I can get someone to fetch some for you, but for now you must get somewhere safe until further notice." I sighed and a little smile spread across his face as he ruffled my hair.

"They're here!" One of the Ghostlands Guardians cried out. The merchants and the innkeeper began to rush to safety while the others prepared for what was coming.

"Viridiel get out of here now!" I began to panic, but he paid no attention as to if I was running away. I stood watching him with my heart pounding out of my chest as he said a quick spell under his breath. I looked to my right and saw a group of night elves riding on giant felines. They bore heavy armor and long swords. I was frozen. The one leading the pack rode on a giant white cat with many black stripes. Its teeth and claws were the largest out of them all, and appeared more equipped with silver plates on its head, back, and paws decorated with big and small purple stones. I also noted the crescent shape upon his left forearm. The rider however, he wore heavy black armor with a slight purple aura glowing around every piece. His axe was sharpened to perfection and big in size. Its runes I couldn't read but they and the blade glowed brightly of light blue. His face I couldn't see because of the helm he wore. Obviously this must be their leader.

"Viridiel stand back!" He held out his arms toward the leader while the guards attacked from the sides distracting the other riders. I ran a few feet away and turning back to watch. As the leader got closer the Arcanist chanted a few more words and within seconds there was a massive sphere of red light that began to cover all of Tranquillien in seconds. The night elves were knocked off their mounts while everyone else took cover. I for one was not prepared. I flew back from the pressure of the blast and fell hard on my back knocking the air out of me. My body tumbled down a steep slope until I hit a rock that rested at the bottom. The sound of fighting and cries filled my ears as my vision began to haze. The last thing I saw was a large figure standing over me, and then everything went black.

My eyes slowly began to open as I regained consciousness. I heard the crackling of fire and people speaking a language I didn't understand. My head was throbbing and my body was in pain. I took small breaths as I tried to shift my arms, but I couldn't move them. As my sight cleared and my eyes fully opened, my heart dropped. I was surrounded by the night elves that attacked. They were staring at me and speaking a language foreign to my knowledge. I tried to move again but I quickly realized that my hands were bound behind my back. I sat up, and when I tried to stand I fell back down on my face. They all began to laugh at me. I looked around and noticed that my staff and bag were gone.

They grew quiet as one of the elves approached. It was the leader. All I heard now was my heart thumping loudly, and I'm sure the others heard it too. He walked slowly toward me, but I looked down at my knees. He spoke to me but I didn't understand, so I kept my head down. He spoke again and I heard someone coming up behind me. My hair was gripped tightly and my head forced up to look at the lead elf. I gritted my teeth in anger and tried to drown out some of the pain. He cocked his head to the side. His hands slowly moved to the sides of his helmet and I leaned in forward curious as to what my capturer looks like. He tucked his helmet under his right arm and stared down at me. His skin was pale, faint, but a soft tone of lavender. His hair the color of midnight flowed down past his shoulders and stopped mid way to his back. In my opinion his eyes stood out most as they glowed almost brighter than the moon, and the only facial hair he had were his eyebrows. The expression on his face was not aggressive, but content, strong structure yet soft. He appeared very young, but showed much maturity. He was very tall, but of course all night elves are. He was built well but not too bulky, and he seemed well fit.

Our eyes locked, and for a quick second a jolt went up my spine. I was scared and I absolutely did not want to die here. The thought running through my mind the most was why I didn't stay in Eversong Woods. With our eyes still met he began to speak. I stayed quiet. He parted his lips again and said in a soft tone, "What be thy name Blood elf?"

I blinked.

"V-Viridiel, my name is Viridiel." I managed to stammer out.

"Hm, Viridiel." He looked above me at the elf that held my head in place, and spoke. The elf released my hair without aggression and stepped back. The leader looked around and spoke again, and everyone tended back to other matters. Some were mending the wounded cats and elves, preparing food, and others just rested or cleaned their weapons. He kneeled down on one knee and our eyes met again. I wanted to run, but I had enough common sense not to. I tried looking away, but for some reason my eyes stayed locked on those brightly glowing orbs.

"If you wish to kill me then please do it quickly." I stated trying to manage a straight face.

_Wait! That's not what I wanted to say! I don't want to die!_

"I have no intentions of killing you Viridiel." I blinked at his words. "Plus I see no reason in killing you since you are not worth killing anyway." He swiftly brought his axe to my throat, and I gulped. "But I can always change my mind if you'd like." I shook as the blade eased against my neck.

"N-no thank you, I'm fine."

"As I thought." He smirked, and then sat down his axe. I was confused. They attack the Tranquillien, and then took me away and didn't kill me yet. I don't get it. What were they doing here anyway? I looked around and it was already nightfall.

_I'm going to be in so much trouble._

I wanted to ask him questions, but I was too afraid.

"Something you want to know?" He asked.

"I-um, w-what do you want with me, and why am I here?" I stammered out. His expression remained calm.

"We were heading to Shalandis Isle for some business, so we made our way to the Ghostlands, but the others wanted to stop for a little sport so I let them. As you can see I am the leader of this group. The Tranquillien fought pretty well, but not well enough. Don't worry some of them are still alive." I was feeling terrified now.

"S-so why am I here?"

"One of them brought you to me. Thought you could be useful and tell us information that we could use."

"And what if I had nothing to share?" I asked curiously. He furrowed his long brows.

"Then one of them would kill you." He stated plainly. I gulped looking around and stiffened when I noticed and elf with light green hair and silver plated armor wiping what looked like blood off his sword. I felt water building in my eyes but I wanted to stay strong.

"To be honest I didn't want to cause a disturbance so I apologize for my men's callous behavior." He smiled. "I just wanted to get business done and be on my way back to Kalimdor. So forgive me if we frightened you little one."He smiled.

I started to feel a little comfortable around him, but still afraid of whether he'd let them kill me or not.

"I-it's alright." His eyes softened and he grinned.

"I take it you want to go home." I nodded slowly.

"Hm, alright then, just give me a moment." He stood to his feet and turned to the night elves. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"May I have your attention please?" Everyone focused on him. "I have spoken with the boy and unfortunately he has no information to share, so I deem him worthless to us. Of course you know that we cannot let him go, for there is no telling what he might do. For all we know he could give us away, so I will take the pleasure in getting rid of him myself."

He looked at me with a slight wicked grin and I whimpered under my breath. The elves gave a slight cheer. Was he really going to execute me? My heart was racing so fast I thought it was going to burst from my chest. He called fourth the oversize feline and grabbed the reigns. My staff and bag latched on to the saddle. I was tossed roughly over the front of the saddle and he mounted shortly after, and then we headed off through the dark hills away from the campsite.

"Did you really have to throw me over like that?"I asked trying to get comfortable.

"You have my apologies." He chuckled.

We came to a stop at a clearing in the hills and I heard the rushing of waves. We might not be too far from the Windrunner Spire. He jumped off and carefully took me off the cat's back. It was hard standing to my feet, but I managed. He took my staff and bag and sat it down gently next to me.

"I believe that belongs to you." He turned back to his mount and dug in a pouch on the side of the seat. He pulled out a long, sharp dagger and made his way toward me. I stumbled back a little but kept my ground.

"Hold still." He commanded as he walked behind me. I did as I was told as he grabbed hold of my wrist and started cutting through the rope that held them together, soon after the rope fell to the ground. I rubbed my wrists that were now red to ease the soreness.

"Well I suggest you go back home now."He said. I looked up at him.

"B-but how am I suppose to go all the way back to Eversong Woods without getting killed?" I said with worry.

"Do you have a Hearthstone?"

_A Hearthstone? _

I thought hard for a moment then shuffled around in my bag and pulled it out.

"Good, you can use that." He unlatched his bag from the cat and dug around in it.

"Here this should be of use to you." He handed the small bottle of red liquid to me.

"A healing potion? Thank you." He smiled. I quickly opened the bottle and downed the juice. Gradually I felt my strength return, and I was feeling better.

"Is there anything else I can provide you with?" I thought for a moment, and then it came to me.

"Bat flesh. I need bat flesh. Six pieces if you have them please."I smiled.

"I have ten if you'd like them. I have no use for them."

"That would be great." I smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He smiled as he handed me the wrapped bat flesh. His eyes stared into mine and again I couldn't move.

"I guess this is good-bye now."He said, eyes slightly toward the ground.

"I-I guess so." He turned to his mount and hopped on.

"W-wait, what's your name if you don't mine my asking." Looking down on me he smiled again only showing teeth this time. They were perfectly white and straight.

"My name is Anadis, Anadis Nightwing."

_Anadis…_

He began to ride off, but after a few steps he turned to me and said, "Al diel shala."

And just like that he was gone. The words rang in my head.

_How does he know Thallassian?_

I stood there in awe for a long moment, and then I looked at my Hearthstone.

"I need to get home." I held it out and watched as the rune glowed. I slowly closed my eyes as a bright green aura began to engulf me, and not long after, I was away from that place.

I arrived at the inn in Silvermoon and began to make my way home from there. On my way I prayed that she would not throw a fit. I should have been home. In a way I'm glad I got to experience what I did today because you rarely see any action going on around here, but then again I could have been killed, so yeah. It was not that fun at all now that I really think about it. I slowly opened the door and saw no one, so I walked all the way in closing the door behind me. I heard books and pages being flipped, and the noise was coming from the study. I peeked in the doorway and mother was still mixing potions and practicing spells. I don't even think she was aware of the time or how long I had been gone.

"Were you in here the whole time?"

"Not the whole time." She said not looking away. "Did you get the things I asked for?"

"Yes ma'am." I sat down my bag and pulled out everything she asked for.

"Was it difficult getting them?"

"It was a little hard, but I managed." I thought of Anadis giving me the bat flesh and smiled. She put down the phials and liquids and the floating books fell down to the desk. She looked at me and studied my face.

"What happened to you?" She said as she walked over to me. I had to think of something quick. "It wasn't that easy getting the bat flesh you know, and other creatures saw me as food. Food! I know I am gorgeous, but I would not want to be seen as food!" She slightly giggled, but tried to hide it.

"Well I have some bandages to patch those up for you." She searched through the dozens of drawers until she finally found them. In a short time I was all patched up, and to make it better she healed me herself with a spell.

"All better?" I nodded.

"Good. Now go get cleaned up while I prepare dinner."

"What are we having?"

"Seasoned wolf cabob with baked salmon and Thistle tea." She always knew what to make. I was just thinking about seasoned wolf cabob earlier today.

"Delicious." I smiled. She walked out the room and I followed, and then made my way to my room. I put away my staff and bag, slipped off my robe, and put on some shorts and an old, worn vest, and then I ventured to the front room. I sat at the table and watched as she worked.

"Do you need help?"

"No thank you."

As she prepared the meal I thought about Anadis. A night elf that spared my life, you don't see that everyday. I had so many questions running through my head about him.

Why would he spare my life?

Why was he so nice to me?

How did he know Thallassian?

Why did he bother to help me out?

And would I see him again?

I kept thinking of his eyes and how they glowed like the moon.

_How his hair looked like pure silk and shined under the moon, his smooth skin and soft emotions, the way he walked with grace and his movements swift, his deep yet soft voice…_

I snapped myself out of the trance and came back to reality. W-what am I thinking? He's the enemy. I shouldn't have sympathy for them! This was probably just a onetime thing! Plus father would kill me… I can't socialize with him. And why do I think of him that way? I am a male! It's just not natural.

_But… I would not mind seeing him again…_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I know it took a while. But here it is! I forgot what else I was gonna put..oh! I should have made this clear earlier. Rated M for later chappies! Ok buh bai now. *muah* (*3*)# You take this waffle!**

I started to think to myself, everyday it just seems like the same thing. I wanted adventure! And lots of it! I walked out of the house with a warm smile on my face. I lost my intentions of ever seeing Anadis and/or finding him. It is just not likely, and like I said before it was just a onetime thing. I plan to work hard today, but first I needed to visit my trainer in the city. Whatever new spell I learned I cherished it and used it to the best of my ability. I wish to be the best and most powerful mage that I am able to become. I wanted to learn the ways of magic ever since I was a little one, but I try hard not to abuse it. At times my father makes that mistake and he feels a searing pain in his chest and he weakens, but I would love to become as powerful as he. Mother often tells him that he will end up like the other blood elves that fell under to a ridiculous stage addiction. Wretched they are called, and repugnant things they are. So each day my mother makes him meditate. He does not like it, but it is for his own good.

At times I have a little slip, but I try my hardest to stop myself. I walked into Silvermoon and went straight to the Sunfury Spire to speak with Zaedana, my teacher in the ways of the mage.

"Ho! Viridiel!" I turned around to see Mariel waving at me with that obnoxious smile on his face. He is my closest friend. He is not trained of any class, but just a common Silvermoon citizen. He ran up to me and stopped, and then he began to snicker.

"And just what are you giggling at?" I asked with a hint of annoyance in my voice. He shook his head and laughed a little more.

"What is it?" I asked getting a little aggravated. He smiled.

"Oh nothing it's just that, I never knew a male to wear a dress!" He pointed to me and burst into laughter. It took all I had to not shoot a fire ball dead into his face, but instead I clenched my fists.

"It-is-a-robe! You pointy eared idiot!" I yelled, but quickly lowered my voice at the sight of others staring at me. So I exhaled and folded my arms.

"What is it you want anyway?" I asked starting to walk again, and he followed.

"Well I just happen to see you walking by on my way to buying more bread, so I decided to say hello." He smiled.

"Well, I can't. I'm busy today and I need to get going, but you are preventing me from doing that. Now I have to go. I'll see you later." I said running off without giving him the chance to speak again. I hate to be rude, but I really must go. I arrived only to find that I was in the middle of a lesson. Everyone's eyes were upon me including Zaedana, and she looked none too pleased.

_Damn it Mariel…._

She continued to speak and I quietly took my place. She was speaking of the spell Polymorph. Books floated in the air and every now and then she would exchange glances between them.

"This happens to be one of my personal favorites. It turns your target into a sheep for a limited amount of time, making them wander. But know that any attack will cancel the spell. Now, would anyone like to volunteer for a demonstration?" She said with a devious smile. No one raised a hand, and neither did I. I lowered my head just a little to escape her wandering eyes.

"Viridiel, stand please!" He commanded. The other young mages stared at me, some with little smiles on their faces.

"Good luck Viridiel." One snickered.

"Hush up." I said with irritation, turning my face to the red-haired male that spoke out, and stepped up to the teacher.

"Now everyone pay very close attention. Are you ready Viridiel?"

"Yes ma-"

"Of course you are! Now hold still boy!" She interrupted. I jumped at her sudden tone in voice. I stood still and watched as she concentrated hard. She held her hands out to me, muttered under her breath, and soon after there was a poof…I blinked. The world around me had grown and I felt different. Everyone stared at me. I tried to speak, but emitted only a small bleat. They began to laugh. I looked up at Zaedana and she just smiled. I sighed and she pointed her index finger at me. With that, I was back to normal. Some continued to laugh a little, but I just walked back to my seat. Few more lessons were taught and we were dismissed with one of her hearty, loud goodbyes, but I was the last to leave. Before I left she beckoned me over with a motion of her hand.

"Viridiel!" She started. "How fares one of my most hard working students?" She smiled.

"I fare well."

"Good." She turned away and went to retrieve something from the bookshelf.

"I think you have earned this. Hold out your hands." She commanded, so I did as was told.

"Ouf," I grunted as she plopped the heavy, dust covered book in my hand. "What is this?" I asked struggling to stay on my feet.

"One of my most oldest books of arcane magic." She stated.

"So what does that have to do with me?" I asked looking for a place to set down the book. He face grew serious.

"I am giving it to you." She said sternly. "I notice that you work very hard and I want to reward you. I trust you to take good care of it?" My eyes were fixed heavily on the book before me, and I became too stunned to answer. I ran my fingers over the runes on the cover of the tattered book and they began to glow a faint purple.

"Viridiel!" She snapped releasing me from my trance. "Did you hear me? I want you to take care of this book. Can you do that?" I nodded my head yes.

"Good. Study it, and study it well."

"Yes ma'am I will." I smiled.

"Good, now run along, and say hello to your mother for me."

"I will." I walked away with a smile at what I now wielded in my hands. I stared at the book continuously as I walked out of the room, still amazed that I now wielded it. I know Mother and Father will be proud of me. As I left the Spire, my face twisted into a frown at the elf standing in front of me.

"Mariel…" I nearly growled.

"Awe, come one, you should be happy to see me. As a matter of fact, who wouldn't want to be basked in my presence?" He said standing proudly with his chest out.

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes. "No one cares, and you made me late you idiot."

"Well I don't remember making you stop and talk to me."

"Hmph," I pouted folding my arms. " What is it you want anyway. You must have a reason for stopping me. Ho, and it's late. Why are you even out this hour? You know you'll get in trouble."

"Ha! Who are you my mother? And I don't need to be in bed. Hell, they probably don't know I'm gone-"

"Watch your mouth."

"Oh save it. Anyways, hush up and let me talk. I have a plan to have some fun tonight." He smirked wickedly. I stiffened.

"If you plan on peeping at my mother again I swear I'll-" He slapped his hand over my mouth quickly silencing me.

"That's not what I meant! I can do that another time" He said waving his hand as if to brush the subject away. I scowled.

"No would you listen?" He removed his hand, and I looked at him.

"Well, since you're the one with the magic and all," He paused for a second. "I want you to go with me to the Eastern Plaguelands." He smiled wide.

"Are you insane?" I yelled and pushed him out of the way, and began walking to the city exit. Mariel quickly walked next to me.

"Oh come one you know you want to see what that place is like too. All the stories I heard, I have to know if they're true-"

I swung my face around to glare at him. "And get us both killed in the process! Mariel I can't protect you. That place is far too dangerous." I continued to walk…knowing deep down…I wanted to see it too.

"Jeez, what happened to your sense of adventure? What, did you turn into a chicken now? You're not the Viridiel I remember. The one I know loves too explore. -sigh- Fine. See you later then." Just when he turned to walk away, I hesitated for a moment before seizing him by his shoulder.

"…Just one quick look, and then we turn back and leave you hear me?" I said sternly.

He smirked. "Yes Ma'am."

"And stop relating me to a female! I'm a man dammit!" I quickly covered my mouth at the word that befouled my tongue.

"Oooh, I knew you had it in you."

"You are a bad influence…let's go."

"Wait wait, shouldn't we get some food for the walk?"

"I can just conjure up some food and water. Now let's go."

"Pfft, mages…" He muttered under his breath, but I chose to ignore it. In a way, I wanted to wander out and see what the chances were that I would find Anadis again, but like I said before, it was probably just a one time thing. I'm sure he's done his business here and went away. Plus, I didn't want to risk being killed again…but somehow I was sucked into this. I curse my sense of adventure. I ears slightly twitched and I remembered some thing.

_The book…_

I pulled it out of my sack and began to read it as we walked, my fingers tingling to turn the pages.

"Viridiel."

"Viridiel." He said a little louder.

"Dammit Viridiel don't ignore me!" He yanked the book down from my face.

"What! Can't you see I'm reading?" I snapped, and shut the book.

"What the heck are you reading?" He asked.

"A book, what does it look like?"

"Don't get smart." He said. "Anyway, I think we're here." He looked around.

"What makes you think so?" I sniffed the air and nearly gagged.

"I think that answers your question. C'mon, let's keep moving. Lots to see."

"Why on Azeroth do you want to be here anyway? It smells of death. We aren't even staying long you here me? I'm not that good to protect us both. So stay close and be alert….I can barley protect myself."

"You worry too much. Just relax. We can do this." He assured me.

…_I hope your right._

We walked a few steps until what looked like a lodge came into sight.

"Stop." I held out my hand in front of him.

"Hey what's the big idea?"

"Be quiet you idiot and get down!" I whispered to him. "Look."

He looked ahead. "So what, they're just humans."

I slapped the back of his head. "One, they could kill us with on shot, and two, take a closer look." He narrowed his eyes.

"They look like us. Hm, high elves." He figured out.

"Yes. We need to find a way around them."

"How?"

I let out a heavy sigh. "Well just stay on the path, and try not to be seen. We both know what would happen if we were to go off the trail."

He nodded in agreement with me. We carefully sneaked past the lodge and I wondered to myself…_why did I let him talk me into this?_ I know if anything were to happen We wouldn't make it out alive. If I can barely protect myself, then I know I wouldn't be able to help him, but I could try my best. I constantly worried about if we would even make it out of here alive. We stopped when we came to two turn offs in the road.

"Okay, I think we went far enough. Let's turn back and go home. We've seen enough." I said as I slowly began to turn the other direction. He seized me by my shoulder.

"Oh, come on. I want to see more."

"Well I don't!" I snapped.

"Please? Just a little further. I want to really see something interesting. Then we can leave. Please? I won't ask you to do anything like this ever again. Please?" He pleaded. I shook my head in disappointment.

"If we get out of here I'm killing you myself…"

"Don't worry. We will get out of this." He said with a smirk.

I sighed. "Well, which way do you want to go."

He looked both ways before pointing to the right road, and off we went. As we walked he kept his gaze straight ahead, while my eyes were every where looking out for anything that could prove hostile.

"Hey look at the map and see where we're headed." He said.

I pulled the map from my bag and looked at it.

"P-Plaguewood. I really don't like the sound of that. Darn it let's go!"

"Oh just one quick look and we can turn back I promise!"

"I swear by the-"

"V-Viridiel…" He stammered out, freezing in his tracks.

"What now!" He lifted a shaky finger in front of him, unable to speak. I turned to where he was pointing, and it felt as though my blood ran cold…We stood face to face with the most gruesome of, I don't even know what it was. It seems as thought he used to be man. He stood upright, but hunched over slightly. The eyes were sunken in and just left sockets, the teeth were large, brown, and disgusting. His skin was rotting and falling off. Well, the skin he had left, and it was all green and pale. Bloody bandages wrapped around his lower legs and lower arms. His…whole mid section was missing, and all you could see there was his spine and some ribs. Even a chunk of skin from his leg was missing and you could see down to the bone.

"A-a g-ghoul…run…" I said in a low voice. He started toward us.

"Mariel run!" I yelled in his ear. We both turned around and ran as fast we can. The gurgling sounds the ghoul made drove us to run faster.

"Are you happy now?" I shouted to him.

"Shut up and run!" He yelled keeping his eyes forward…He knew I was right, and here we are now running for our lives. As I looked back I noticed something laying on the ground that wasn't there before. I looked closer and-

"The map!" My instant reaction was to go back an get it. With out it, for sure we would be doomed.

"Forget the damn map and run!" He commanded seizing me by the arm, and now we were left without direction.

"Maybe if we keep running we can outrun him!" He said, and out from nowhere came another ghoul…

"You nitwit!" I yelled and ran faster.

"Can't you do something? You know how to use magic don't you?"

"B-but it won't have any affect! I don't know that much!" About three ghouls were after us now.

"Just do something!" He cried. I hesitated for a minute, then I concentrated hard, muttering a few words. I dared stop and turn to face them.

"Keep running!" I commanded, and I didn't have to tell him twice. I took a deep breath as my hands began to light. When he came within range I cast fire blast toward the closest ghoul, and watched to see if it would take affect. As soon as it came within contact of his face, he stopped and let out a low growl, and just shook it off.

…_great._

We ran to back to the fork in the road, and by the time we got there, they had stopped chasing us. We stood for a moment catching our breaths. I didn't even want to do that. I wanted to keep going, and never turn back.

"-pant- Are you happy now? Now lets go home! It's getting way too dark."

"That would be great…if I remembered which way we came from." He said with worry. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry I have my-" I reached into my bag, only to find that my hearthstone was gone…

"You have what?"

"M-my hearthstone! I-it's gone!" I began to frantically panic and search deeper into my bag.

"V-Viridiel calm down! You're scaring me!"

My eyes began to burn with fury. "I'm scaring you? I'm scaring you? If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this mess! This is all your fault!"

But then he hung his head, and his eyes lowered. It was then when I started to feel that sharp pang of guilt…

_Sigh_

"Look," I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. Like you said, we'll get out of here. I'll make sure of it."

He lifted his head in a half smile, and I returned a smirk.

"I guess we just have to rely on instinct to get us out of here." I looked in both directions and chose the road to my left.

"C'mon, we can try this way."

And off we went…


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long again. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please read and review :3...IT SHALL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED *0*! By the way, uh, I do not own Wow and all it's contentness…just the characters =3 , Und ze Plot!**

* * *

"Viridiel, I really think we should try and find somewhere to stop for tonight. It's almost dark and it feels like we have been walking forever."

"Mariel don't complain." I told him and looked around at our surroundings. We had come to a crossing with what looked like three abandoned houses, or sheds. I couldn't really tell. I'm honestly surprised we made it this far after all the horrible creatures we've seen. We were even chased again a few times, but thank the sun for our speed. We avoided the horrible abominations the wandered around the house-like building, and went inside one.

"This place is creepy." Mariel shuddered.

"Well, this is the Plaguelands. What did you expect?" I replied sitting my things in the corner after brushing away the webs. "And what a disgusting little hovel this is…" I added. I watched Mariel as he sat in a corner far from me.

"I really am sorry…" He said without looking up at me.

_I really didn't mean to yell at him. He may be a pain, but he is still my best friend. It is his fault that we are in this mess…but I know I can't place the blame all on him. I know I am partially at fault too for going along anyway. _

I let out a heavy sigh and sat next to him. "Quit apologizing. It's my fault too for going along anyway…but don't worry. We will get out of here. I will make sure of it. Now come on and get some rest." We both smiled at each other before shortly dozing off afterward.

I turned to my side, slowly opening my eyes and quickly realizing that Mariel wasn't where I last saw him.

"M-Mariel?" I rushed to my feet, looking all around for any sign of him but found none. I poked my head out of the doorway. It was still dark outside. My heart began to race as I looked around frantically.

"Mariel where the heck are you?" I whispered to myself as I went to grab my staff and bag from the corner. I stepped out of the abandoned house, carefully avoiding the creatures outside and trying to be as quiet as possible but still agile in my movements. I hurried down the road we came before, my mind racing.

_I can't lose him…I just can't._

I stopped at an abandoned tower…and watched in horror as Mariel was being dragged away to what looked like a mill farther back by skeletal men clad in heavy armor. His screams were horrific as he clawed the earth beneath him.

"H-help me! Please!" He cried out, eyes overflowing with tears. My fists clenched at the growing anger.

"Let go of my friend!" I began to run after him, tears now streaming down my face. I know I won't be able to save us both, but at least I can try. They looked back at me and let out a hiss of some sort. I swallowed hard.

"N-no! Viridiel don't!" He yelled to me.

"I'm not letting them take you!"

"Have you gone mad?"

One came charging at me while the other still held on to Mariel.

"A- a little, yes." I stammered, not taking my eyes off the undead warrior coming at me. I readied my staff and prepared for the worst.

"Damn it Viridiel run!" He said struggling against the undead's hold.

"And just leave you here to die? Never!"

"Don't be stupid! Just go! I'll be fine!" He screamed. I looked at him for a moment, and his face wore an assuring smile…but I knew his true fate.

"Look out!" I focused back on the warrior, and was knocked back to the ground in one swift motion. I let out a loud grunt when my back hit the hard ground.

"Please Viridiel go!" His voice was almost faint as he was more in the distance than before. I was torn for a moment…I knew I couldn't do this. I gave Mariel a nod, and cast frost nova freezing the undead in place. He looked confused for a moment, and in that moment I rushed to my feet quickly turning away to run as fast as my feet would allow. I didn't look back… I couldn't. I had managed to run all the way back to the abandoned home where I had ran to the corner and huddled up before bursting into tears.

_It was all my fault…I should have better talked him out of it…I-I…_

My head shot up when I heard footsteps approaching the worn down door way. I tried to sink back deeper into the shadows of the corner. The steps came closer and I shut my eyes tight, ready to take on any tragic fate to befall me.

"What in the name of Elune…" The voice was deep, and calm. I looked up, only to find that same night elf that I had came into contact with once before…Anadis I think his name was. Was he following me? No matter. He wore blood stains on his armor and a spot or blood decorated his left cheek. He looked exhausted, and I think I may have detected a hint of anger.

"Have you lost your wit!" He slightly shouted. I flinched at the tone in his voice, and he started towards me.

"L-leave me! I don't need you! Go away!" I commanded. He stopped for a moment, shook his head, and moved his feet again.

"I mean it! I don't need you. I have everything under control." My voice cracked on the last few words and it took all my being not to start crying again. It was a difficult struggles.

"Is that so now? I never known a man to sit alone in a corner bawling…and saying that he has everything under control." My body tensed as he came closer. He moved in to pick me up and…I muttered under my breath.

"Dammit!" He hissed, and slightly stumbled back as a ball of flame licked at the skin on the side of his neck, scorching the skin, before it shortly died out. Eyes wide, I watched as he firmly pressed his hand to the fresh wound, after removing the shoulder plate. His breathing came out in heavy pants, and those sliver eyes met with mine. He looked…hurt, emotionally.

"I-I didn't-" I tried to find my words.

"Don't worry." He rose to his feet. "I can see you have things well in your hands…I wish you well." Grabbing the shoulder armor, he turned and began to take his leave.

"W-wait…" I said in a low voice, trying to speak up. "Wait." I said a little louder. He had one foot out the doorway. I rushed to my feet to go after him, wrapping both my small arms around his muscled one.

"Wait! P-please…" Fresh tears stung the corner of my eyes. "Please don't leave me here!" I began to break out in sobs. "I-I want to go home…" My heart pounded against my ribcage as I waited for him to respond. He let out a heavy sigh and pulled his arm away from mine.

"B-but I…" I reached out for him again, but was surprised when his arm wrapped around my shoulder as he led me to the awaiting oversized, white and striped feline. It let out a low growl and I stopped, not wanting to get any closer.

"Hm?" Anadis looked back at me and then traced my sight back to the mount.

"I don't think it likes me…" I said beginning to tremble. Anadis chuckled and continued to led me to the giant cat, with me pulling away in resistance.

"_She_ has a name, Keina. And relax, she is just a little shy. That is all." He assured me.

"I beg to differ." I muttered under my breath.

"You say something?" He turned back to me.

"No, nothing at all…m-my friend."

"Hm?" He strode toward me slowly.

"We have to go back for my friend!" I said a little louder, my voice cracking at the threat of an on coming sob. "Please! We can't leave him!"

"Viridiel slow down…" He spoke in a soothing voice. "Where is your friend?"

I swallowed hard, and pointed in the direction of the abandoned tower. "Two warriors…from the scourge. T-they dragged him away. I don't know what he was doing while I was asleep, but I woke up and saw that he was gone…So I went to go look for him-"

"And you went off wandering on your own?" He interrupted. " Viridiel, do you know what sorts of monstrosities roam these lands?"

"Well I wasn't going to leave him!" I couldn't fight back the tears any longer.

"Hey, hey…" He wrapped his arms around my head and pulled me into his chest for a tight embrace. I didn't resist…I couldn't. I barley knew this elf, yet he seemed to always find me when I'm in trouble, and he was just so kind. There was…something about him.

"But Viridiel, by now, you know he might be-"

"Don't say that!" I weakly hit my fist against his chest plate. "You have to take me! I beg you!" I looked up at him and his face was in slight shock and worry. He let out a heavy sigh.

"I-I really don't think that's a good idea. But…we can take a quick look."

Hope swelled in my chest and I smiled, giving him a tight hug.

"Oh thank you thank you!"

He chuckled slightly and pulled away, walking over to Keina. It never slipped past me that I felt bad for putting him through this, but I did not want to miss the opportunity of rescuing my friend. He helped me up onto the cat, and I led him in the direction to where I saw them take Mariel away.

"How well do you know the lands?" I said hoping to break the awkward silence.

"I know what is all across the Eastern Plague lands…" He responded, not taking his eyes off the road. We came to a halt, by the familiar tower.

"Is this the tower you speak of?"

"Y-yes…I was looking past the tower, straight ahead, they were dragging him to some place back there, if there is something back there." I slightly shrugged. Anadis was silent for a moment and his face looked concentrated.

"Yes, there is something back there." His voice solemn. "Beyond this tower is Browman Mill, and past that is The Noxious Glade. They may have him there…if they haven't slain him already." He added grimly. " I still wonder what possessed you to come here, and drag your friends alone. How old are you?"

"I-I am of eighteen years now."

"Humph, and at your age, you still have little sense it seems."

"You you listen to me." I raised my voice and slid carefully from the giant feline. "See hear that it was he who dragged me here, second, I wanted to turn back around as soon as we arrived! And third," I raised three fingers. " He tempted me…I can't resist an adventure. I strongly told him no at first, but he was stubborn." I looked up back at Anadis and there was a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"What's so funny? I'm serious."

"Nothing, nothing. I just didn't imagine you to be so cute when you're angry. You're a feisty little one."

Heat flared in my cheeks and I was about to explode, but before I could utter a word, he held his hand up to silence me.

_Did he really just cut me off?_

"Stay here, in the tower." His voice held a more serious tone to it now.

"Excuse me? You're joking right?"

"Trust me, you will be safe. Now I need you to stay here. I can't keep up with the both of you…I promise I'll return." My anger had died down, and I actually began to feel worried, for him and Mariel both. But when I looked back to him, his assuring smile actually kept a tinge of hope somewhere in my mind.

"O-okay." I replied in a quiet voice. He whistled through his teeth and strode off at a quick pace. I watched him for a moment before going into the abandoned tower, where I sat and waited for his return.

_And hopefully Mariel's…_

* * *

So uuuh, whatcha think? Yes, no? Maybe so? Keep going? Lol. Sorry, it takes me so long to post the chapters, but I have not abandoned this story! Well, IDK what else to say. I hope you all are still enjoying the story so far. Please review let me know if I made a typo are something, or just share how you think about the story. I'd like that very much J ….but no flamies please .


	5. Chapter 5

**Yesh Yesh…sorry for the long wait =.=**

It was starting to get dark. We rested around Lake Mereldar, avoiding all the angered water elementals of course, and set up a small fire. The slight orange-brown aura seemed to clash with the different dusk color hues of the sky. And the light hitting against the tall trees around the lake caused long shadows to be cast. I sat curled up near a large boulder while Anadis was near the fire a few feet away. Keina curled up against a nearby tree and long since dozed off.

_Viridiel he's dead! Now come on we have to get out of here!_

_I'm not leaving him!_

_Come on!_

Everything just seemed to happen so fast…Mariel had been nearly mutilated. I should have figured it would end like this.

_What am I going to tell his parents…_

I said not a word on the way here. The strong silence was still going, filling the air. I glanced over at Anadis. His dark hair draped over his shoulders. He looked worn and tired, unlatching the one of the pauldrons and shrugging it off lazily. It revealed the burn that I cast on him earlier. It reached from the side of his neck to the top of his shoulder, spread a little past his collar bone, and a small part reached to his back. I observed the darkened, wrinkled flesh with guilt. He rubbed it gently and winced. From the small sack he retrieved a small jar like object. It was small and could be cupped in one of my hands. Inside the clear jar was a honey colored substance. He popped open the lid and scooped a small portion onto three of his fingers. Anadis lifted his fingers to the wound and rubbed the gelatin-like stuff on it. He winced again.

-sigh-

I moved from my place by the boulder and slowly walked over to him. He didn't bother to look up at me or speak a word. I kneeled behind him and pushed his hand away, dipping my fingers into the jar and replacing his hand with mine on the burn.

"Wha-"

"I'm really sorry…" I interrupted. His mouth closed, and his muscles relaxed more. I maneuvered my hand to every visible part of his wound. Sounds of low groans passed through my ears.

"You're a brave one you know." His voice breaking the silence. "To even think of coming here." The words caught me off guard.

"I didn't want to come here…"

"But you did anyway didn't you? You weren't afraid to go back for your friend. Heh, I admire that about you. I'll admit, this place still gives me shivers." A chuckle passed his lips. "But, I do apologize deeply for your friend…" I didn't speak for a while, words caught up in my throat. With my free hand I moved the rest of his hair over his other shoulder, and continued to treat the burn.

"How is it that you always manage to find me in trouble?" I had to ask. His long ears twitched slightly.

"How is it that you always manage to find trouble?" He retorted with a chuckle. I felt a quick smile upon my lips.

"Okay new question. Why do you keep saving me? You are part of the Alliance."

"And you assume all of us completely hate everyone in the Horde?" He asked. I couldn't lie, those were my thoughts.

"I was raised that way…well, my father put it mostly in my head. But still, I barely even know you?"

"Do you need to know me? You were in trouble, so I couldn't let you die. Unless you want me to. I have a little something called compassion." He smiled. "Fate maybe leads me to you."

"I don't believe in such things." I smiled back at him, and wiped my hand on a torn piece of cloth I had found. I stood to my feet and looked around me. The sun had set fully, and it was dark.

"My mother is going to be angry with me. They don't usually let me stay out this long." I sighed. Anadis looked up at me confused.

"But you're eighteen, are you not?"

"I am but, she get's protective from time to time. I keep trying to convince here that I can do things on my own now…I'm not a child." I took my hair and started to braid it out of aggravation.

"She's only looking out for you." He turned his head and lowered his voice. "Wish I could have done the same for my parents…"

"Wh-what happened to them?" I sat back down beside him willing to listen. He didn't look back up.

"My _Minn'da _and my _An'da _were killed when I was only ten years. Yes, my mother was a Blood Elf, and my father like me, a Night Elf."

_So that's how he knew Thalassian…_

"You understand that that's not acceptable. Both of their families grew into an all out rage that they were together. They had to be punished. My parents fought hard to protect me and yet….I couldn't do the same for them. I was taken and grew up among Night Elves. I was looked down upon at most times, but you learn to get used to it. I proved myself to them and they continued to let me stay." His expression was dull, but his fists clenched and I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I, I'm so sorry…It's not your fault. You were young. There was nothing you could do." I said calmly. He shook his head and sighed.

"No…it is. I just put them in more trouble. I only wish there was something I could have done…there had to be something." And then I thought for a minute.

"So, why do you insist on saving me when you see me in trouble? And making friends with me?" He was quiet for a moment, and then shrugged.

"I don't know. Something about you. I like you." He smiled so softly and I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks. " They have their beliefs, I have mine and they will stay the same….Hm, the fire is dying."

"I got it." I muttered a short spell, and bright sparks formed at my finger tips. I flung more fire onto the burning wood, and the fire was alive again.

"Hm, do you remember a lot about your parents?" I asked.

"A little. But my _Minn'da _did always make the best dishes. Her cooking made you feel at home…" For a brief moment he smiled.

"That's something. My _Minn'da _loves to cook to. She teaches me something's, but I'm not too much of a cook. My _Ann'da _doesn't really allow it though…he says it's not what a man should be doing." I sighed heavily.

"Why don't you insist to him that it's something you want to do? Stand up to him?"

"Are you kidding me? Never…I'm afraid of him. What he says goes, it goes. And…if he ever found out I was talking to you, he won't take it so lightly." I turned away feeling bad, I couldn't look at him.

_Why do I feel so…safe around him?_

"I-I really have to go. It's late. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be with… you." As soon as I rose to my feet, Anadis followed and gently grabbed me by my hand pulling me against his chest. Everything felt like it stopped…he was warm.

_This is…getting a little awkward. _

"So soon? Leaving me here by myself? How cruel." He smiled playfully. "You said so yourself, you're not a child. Are you not able to do as you please?…I really do enjoy your company. It's been years since I sat down with someone like this."

"Uh, I, I'm sorry but I really have to-" His lips attached themselves to mine in seconds. They were soft, inviting. I muffled a small complaint before I started to feel weak in the knees and gave in.

_This is…this is…_

"B-but I-" I tried to speak in between the kisses, but…it wasn't really...working. He ran his fingers through my long hair and deepened the kiss. It was…it was amazing. I couldn't lie but, this was just, I can't do this. I just can't-

_Slap!_

"Don't!"

I pulled away immediately and stared at the darkened hand print on his face. He didn't look at me at all. His head was still turned with some of his hair curtaining his face. I didn't mean to slap him that hard it was just, I was so in shock.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…we need to get you home. Please excuse me." He gave a whistle to Keina while gathering his armor. The large cat rose and yawned. I was frozen for a moment…at a mix of emotions, and my eyes wandered to the side. I felt ashamed, confused, angry, and it was all just piling up so soon.

The travel was silent, and a little long. Aside from a few encounters with wild creatures, we made it back in one piece. We came to a stop right where the small river splits the Ghostlands and Eversong Woods. We had traveled along the Dead Scar. Not what I would have preferred, but Anadis couldn't be seen, and I couldn't be seen riding with him. I dismounted from Keina and Anadis turned his mount around to head back.

"Thank you…" I said in a low tone, but I really was grateful. He came to a complete stop, but didn't turn around.

"You are very welcome." His voice seemed so emotionless. I was a little hesitant to speak again.

"I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry for hitting you…" He turned his head around and grinned.

"I deserved it. I really shouldn't have done that. And again, I apologize for your friend. Get home safely now." And with that he hurried off.

Thing were just happening so fast and all of a sudden, and all I could think to myself was

_What the hell is going on?…_

And I was just hoping that the next day would be normal, and all of this would be behind me.

_Mariel…_

"What am I going to say?…"

* * *

Alright, I know it's short. I wanted to make it longer, but I really wanted to go ahead and post it. I think I could have ended it better, but I was tired lol. There are some typos I'm sure, so I apologized. I may go back and fix those later :p. Comments? Anything I should work on? I hope you all are enjoying the story still. R&R pleeaaasseee?


	6. Chapter 6

The morning didn't really bring the bright new day I hoped for. Then again, I wasn't too thrilled. Mother questioned my whereabouts constantly to the point where I argued back. It even surprised me, and I really didn't mean to. I did apologize, but I was still on edge. My thoughts ran too much. I wondered when I would tell Mariel's parents of their son, my only friend. I should tell them…but how? Maybe I could wait for them to find out. But, there's no telling when that would happen. My thoughts went to Anadis also. I don't know why though.

_That kiss…_

At times I would catch myself gently placing my finger tips at my lips. He kissed me and everything seemed so…right? I still don't know what to make of it.

_Fate? Destined? _

No, I didn't believe such things. I should never see him again. I can never disgrace the Dawnblade name. I need to completely forget about him. Think of myself, my family, my studies, and the horde whom I am proud to serve. Midday was approaching, and I needed fresh air.

"Where are you headed Viridiel?" She asked calmly.

"Out. I need some air." I stepped out into the sun and closed the door behind me. The weather was nice, clear skies, people were running about and whatnot, things looked to be going well, yet it still didn't relax me one bit. I narrowed my eyes and looked up the road way. One, no, two Hawkstriders. One person atop each. One was of a black and red color and decorated with clean, shiny, black and gold armor. The other mount looked to have feathers the color of flame and wore armor of a more copper color. They rode at great speed in this direction.

"Father? Malanior ?" The two riders came much closer, and a little smile came across my face. It was them.

"Didn't expect you back so soon!" I called out to them as they go closer. Mother came out to see what all the noise was about.

"What's going on here? Why are you yelling?" Then she looked over at the riders slowing down on their mounts and smiled.

"By the light of the sun, look who it is." She moved closer to them as they dismounted, and welcomed them with open arms. "My dear boys are finally home." She said as she gave them both big hugs.

"Great to see you too mom." Malanior smiled, green eyes glowing bright. He looked over in my direction and smirked.

"Why are you standing over there? Aren't you happy to see us? C'mere."

"Yes, I'm ha-" He pulled me by the arm to his chest and gave me a tight hug…oh…so…tight. That, and his armor was uncomfortable.

"C-can't breath…" I struggled to say. He loosened his grip a little and I pulled away.

"Great to -huff- see you." I smiled and he let out a small chuckle while running his fingers through his long black hair. We both looked over at our parents, and you could tell they were happy to see each other. They were sharing kisses, and smiling at each other. Malanior and I just shook our head and went inside.

"Ah, feels good to be home." He said, sitting his belongings by the door. I was making my way to the study.

"Hey where are you going? What sort of welcome is that?" I turned back to the Protection Paladin and smiled.

"Welcome back." I truly did mean it, and I was glad that they had made it back, but I still had a lot on my mind. "Hm, why are you back so early?"

"Well, I met up with father in Nagrand, and we both had agreed that we had been away too long. So we both came back to visit."

"Oh, well that's great."

"But…you don't seem too happy to see us." His expression was a little hurt, and I felt a little guilty. Something I didn't want to feel more of.

"Oh! N-no. I really am glad you both are back. Family is back together again." I grinned. "I'm just tired. That's all." I didn't want to tell him what was really wrong. I was trying to avoid any questions.

"We-"

_Boom!_

Father burst into the front room with a hearty grin and mother following behind him. He still looked the same, only a little darker now and slightly aged. His black hair was pulled back into a tail. His warlock armor a black and red color, and looking intimidating.

"So I don't even get a greeting?" His voice boomed. I felt a little sheepish, but walked over to him.

"Good to see you again father." I gave tired smile as our hands met in a tight grip.

"As to you Viridiel. I see your grip has improved. Well done boy." He smiled and released my hand. "I see the place is the same as I left it." He said, looking around.

"I imagine you both are starving after a long trip. Go wash up, you both smell." Mother commented.

"It was an amazing victory! We had killed them all. But I wish the battle would have lasted longer." The Demonology Warlock had boasted.

We all sat around the dinner table feasting on some roasted clefthoof, spicy blue nettlefish, a bit of whitecrest gumbo, and some south island iced tea. Father was sharing his adventures about the Outlands and what not. He talked the loudest at the table, which isn't surprising. Malanior shared his stories also. He spoke of battle grounds, dungeons, and the different places he went to. They both spoke of their achievements and rewards. Everything seemed to be going well for them and everyone was happy and enjoying themselves at the table. Everyone but me…

I continued to pick mindlessly at my food. Well, not like I wanted them to but, no one seemed to ask me how I was doing. I didn't want them to but -sigh-. I did feel a little jealous while listening to their stories. I wanted to see all those places, I wanted to get those things…I wanted to get out of here.

"Viridiel dear, are you alright? You barely touched your food." Her soft voice tore me from my thoughts.

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking." I started to pick at my food again. To be honest I wasn't even that hungry, thought the food smelled delightful.

"Well stop thinking and talk to us. How are your studies going? Learn anything new? Hmm, you still look the same as when we left. And what about that friend of yours, Mariel? Still getting into trouble?" Father questioned.

The mention of Mariel's name caught me off guard and had my words stuck in my throat. My hand trembled for a moment. I wanted to cry. So much had happened. I couldn't tell them. I just couldn't. I sighed and my stomach churned even more.

"Yeah he's, he's doing fine." I took a small sip of the tea.

"Well, what have you been doing while we were gone?" Malanior asked.

_If only you knew…_

"Nothing much. A little running around, doing this and that. Studies are going great." I said dryly.

"Sounds exciting." The strong sarcasm in Malanior's voice didn't go unnoticed, and I just rolled my eyes.

"I don't need your sarcasm."

"Oh, someone's got an attitude now." He smirked.

"Tch…I'm not hungry." I stood up from the table and walked away without saying a word.

It even surprised me because I never behaved like this, but after what went on, I don't think I couldn't be blamed for my behavior. I quickly went into my room and retrieved the spell book that Zaedana gave me, and headed back into the study shutting the door behind me. The book dropped from my hands, I feel to my knees, and cried quietly. It just seemed to…randomly hit me. Nearly being killed, being captured, Anadis, and the death of a friend. I clenched at my pants and cried harder, still trying not to let the others here me. Especially my father. I started to feel more comfort in letting the tears fall until no more flowed. I wiped my face and steadied myself.

_Get a hold of yourself Viridiel…_

I stood up, taking the book back into my hands, and went over to the table.

"I have to clear my mind, fill my head with something else." I muttered to myself while removing other books from the many shelves in the room.

_So…tired…_

I could see the sun slowly rising though the small window. I had stayed up all night concocting different potions, memorizing spells, and enchanting and disenchanting things. It was a really long night, but I was glad for it. It kept me busy and I got things done. After I get some needed sleep, I want to pay a visit to the city. My body was begging for rest.

I sat down the materials I was working with, cleaned up a little, grabbed my book, and quietly left the study. I crept slowly through the halls to my room and who do I see lying in my bed?

"Malanior…" I said under my breath. I was worn out and exhausted, and seeing this just aggravated me. I sat down the book carefully in a safe place, and then I walked over to my sleeping brother glaring down at him sleepily.

"Malanior." I whispered while giving his muscular arm a small push. He didn't move.

"Malanioooor." I called to him and nudged his arm again.

"Mmmffhhuur." He muffled into the pillow. I let out an aggravated sigh.

"Alright. You made me do it." I whispered. I rubbed my hands together, and on the count of three flipped him off the bed causing a loud thud. I crawled onto the bed and looked over at Malanior lying there on there on the floor, snoring.

_He's still a heavy sleeper. _

I smiled to myself and settled under my covers.

_Aaah….sweet bed._

…

…

…

…

_Thud! _

"Huh? Wha- what the he-" I looked up from the floor to see Malanior standing over me with a smile. The sun was much brighter than before, making me narrow my eyes at the light.

"Rise and shine shorty."

"Ugh, are you kidding me? What was that for?"

"Don't be stupid. I know you put me on the floor."

I stood up and dusted my self off.

"Well what did you expect? It's my bed, you wouldn't move, I was tired."

We narrowed our eyes at each other, and then he smiled deviously pulling me into a hold and ruffled my hair.

"Hey, hey! Come one! Watch the hair!" I blurted out. Malanior let me go and I patted down my hair with a pout.

"Heh, you resemble mother the most." He smiled.

"I know I know."

While we both shared her face, Malanior took more after my father, and I my mother. Malanior was well toned and built, and was more manly. Thank the sun that he doesn't take much after father's personality. He could be a little rough sometimes, but he was very loyal and friendly. My father, on the other hand, could be hot headed and belligerent. But he was hard-working. I take more after my mother. I'm small, share the same exact looks as my mother, and even some of her personality. The only difference is that I'm very adventurous.

"It's a nice day today. You look like you could use some fresh air."

_I can't argue there…_

"Fine…" I dragged my feet out of the room and washed up. Mother was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Well trying too with Father hugged up against her and kissing her neck playfully.

_Spare me._

"Well good morning to you too Viridiel." She called at me.

"Oh, Morning mom, dad."

"We thought you wouldn't ever wake up! So I sent your brother in there to wake you up." He explained. I let out a small chuckle.

"Well, I'm awake. What's for breakfast?" I placed myself at the table. She sat down some herb baked eggs and milk. I poked at it with my fork.

"But I don't like those." I pouted.

"Eat up, they're healthy."

"No thanks." Just as I was about to get up from the table she turned around and gave me a stern look.

"Viridiel Dawnblade you will sit there and eat those eggs." We both stared at each other for a moment with our eyes narrowed. I was hoping she would give in, but I did instead.

"Fine.." I mumbled and sat back down, picking at the eggs slowly.

_Why is she still bossing me around like this? I'm eighteen dammit! Oops…language._

"So," I looked up to my father. "any love interest since I was away?" He smirked at me.

"D-daaad! Really?" I felt my cheeks go warm and he laughed…Anadis's smile came up in my mind. How it was so comforting and welcoming.

_How my body nearly went numb under the spell of that kiss…they way he would look at me with those glowing, white orbs with such trust and-_

"No. Not at all." I said in a calm manner.

"He's been having his mind in his studies all the time I'm not surprised." She said from the other side of the table. Malanior was the last to sit down with his breakfast.

"And how's that been going?" Malanior asked while stuffing his face.

"Manner Malanior." Mother had commented.

"It's going well. I've gotten much better and learned more." My tone was monotonous.

"You know…you've been acting a little off since we returned. Something wrong?" Malanior asked. He could be the first one to get on my nerves, but he was a pretty decent elf.

"Maybe the boy needs some fresh air. You two head to the city, and see what's going on there." My father suggested.

"But I don't need fresh ai-"

"Of course you do! Now finish up and get a move on." He smiled widely.

"Ugh…" I muttered.

Malanior and I walked around the Court of the Sun. Just enjoying the day, greeting other civilians, others running around the city, and the water fountain that came into view when we first walked into the court.

"You know why they sent us out right?" I asked.

"But of course. And in broad day light too." He shook his head. I shuddered at the thought… "Hey, if I remember right when we were here, don't we usually see your friend your friend Mariel running around the city?"

I nearly froze in my tracks, and it seemed like all the weight…the guilt, just decided to sit back on my heart. I felt uneasy, hurt, but mostly guilt. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't cry in front of him. I needed to keep my composure, but it sure was difficult.

"Viridiel?"

"Yes?" His voice snapped me back from my thoughts.

"Did Mariel fall ill or something?"

"Um, yes, sadly. I don't know when he'll be better."

"Why don't you go pay him a visit?"

"No! I, I mean, I would but. He's really sick and I don't want to catch it. You know I hate being sick. I would go but, yeah." He looked at me for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Mmm, let's go find a place to sit."

We walked all the way back toward the Walk of Elders and settled in at the inn. We weren't staying, just sitting at the tables. They had very delicious food…but only if you were staying.

"So, what did you buy that little journal for?" He asked me.

"Just to write things down every now and then. Remember this and that." I wasn't really lying was I? I couldn't just keep all these thoughts and emotions bottled up in my mind, and I definitely couldn't vent or talk to my family about the things that happened. I had to write it down somewhere, and maybe I would feel a little better. I at least hope so…

When we arrived back home it was about evening time, supper time really. Mother and Father were in bed together (Not surprising), so I had to cook. After we ate and filled our stomachs, I rushed to my room and started writing in my journal. Thoughts that were held deep in my mind just came rushing out onto the paper, my hand flying. I felt _somewhat _relieved. Writing about Anadis, my feelings, Mariel, the events that occurred, all of it. I repeated this for days on end, after finishing my training of course. I seemed to be more relaxed.

Today was coming to and end once I saw the sun start to set. I was out all day running a few errands. I couldn't wait to go to my journal. It seemed to be the only thing that was giving me some piece of mind.

"I'm ho-" What I saw made me stop immediately. It was odd. Father was sitting down at the table…and he looked none to pleased.

_Something must really be wrong…_

Mother and Malanior stood on each side of him, and she had one hand on his broad shoulder. She looked terribly worried and Malanior held a look of much confusion, his brows furrowing deeply. My heart started to race. Neither of them uttered a word. My eyes caught the small brown book on the table and my nerves went haywire.

_My journal…they didn't…_

My eyes slowly went back up to them, and I silently prayed to the sun that I would make it out alive.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, Sh*t just got real ...Hope everyone is still enjoying the story so far :). Reviews would be nice :3. Is it just me or are there a lot of cliff hangers o.o. I feel like I may have rushed the ending a bit, but idk. I didn't know what else to do :p


	7. Chapter 7

If my father was ever angry, he would never hide it. It always shows on his face. That way, you know something is wrong, and/or he's really upset. Like right now. His green eyes seemed darker than usual, and never let me out of sight. He stared down at me…hard. And by the looks of it, this wasn't going to go too well.

_I can't believe they would do that…_

I couldn't move, my heart was still pounding out of my chest. The room was so silent I don't doubt that the others heard it too. It seemed as though his gaze held me in place.

_J-just keep your head up. Don't show him you're afraid. That's what he wants…..Really? Who am I kidding? He's going to kill me…I know it. _

I cleared my throat and spoke.

"What's going on here?" I noticed my voice was a little shaky, but I kept my composure.

"I think you know damn well better than anyone else in this room, Viridiel." Father said after a moment of heavy silence. The words struck me and I gulped down my courage. He continued to stare at me heavily. I don't even remember him blinking…

"Dear, take it easy-"

"Quiet woman!" His voice rose and every one, including me, jumped a little. "I believe I can handle this. It's about time our son had a…a stern talking to. The boy's too soft, but I guess it's to be expected from the amount of time he's spent with you."

You can tell she was offended by the way her brows furrowed, but she didn't say a word. No one speaks out against him. It was silent for another moment, and then he sighed.

"This…this Anadis character. He has corrupted you."

"I am not corrupt."

"You will not speak unless I tell you!" He yelled, and I was hushed immediately. "I am very disappointed in you…What is this all of a sudden? It, it sickens me."

He furrowed his eyebrows and I continued to listen.

"It sickens me how you talked with him, worked with him, fought along side him, how you let him touch you. It's all disgusting. Never in my life did I expect my own son to befriend an enemy. What has become of you? Did we not raise you well? Did we not give you what you wanted and needed? Is that it? Do you want to disgrace the Dawnblade name?"

I held my tongue.

"Answer me boy!"

"N-no sir!" I felt myself beginning to tear up, but I had to hold it back. I couldn't cry in front of him. It would just make things worse.

"So why do you do it anyway?! You know better! I should tear your hide right now for this disgrace!"

"I don't care!" I shouted. The room went really quiet, and my father had stared me down as if I had gone mad. He stood up from the table and was slowly making his way toward me.

_What the hell did I just say…_

"Excuse me?" He narrowed his eyes. My fists clenched.

"I-I don't care. He did seem so bad…I'm tired of you trying to change me. Saying man up and all that bull."

_What am I saying…_

_What am I saying…_

_What am I saying…_

_What am I saying…_

"Why can't you just accept me for who I am? I like to cook, yes I noticed I look a little… feminine, I may not be very manly, yes…I enjoyed that kiss. Am I into women? I'm not so sure anymore… Father I just want you to-"

_SMACK!_

He quickly backhanded me across my cheek sending me to the cold floor. I was starting to tear up now. I felt so…weak. What was I thinking? I never spoke out of line like that before. I don't know what came over me. I held my cheek. It was warm from the hit, and it stung a little. No, I won't show weakness.

"I don't even know if you belong in this family anymore." He said through clenched teeth.

I couldn't stand it anymore. A faint glow of yellow engulfed my hands as I chanted a spell under my breath. The faint glow soon grew into bright flames. Malanior and my mother's face were completely in shock. No one in this family has dared go against my father like this. Not unless they were sparring. I rose to my feet and attempted to swing at his face, my green eyes glowing bright with fury.

"What is this nonsense? You choose to go against me?" He caught both of my arms before I could touch him. I expected I wouldn't be able to touch him, but it was worth a try. Something inside me just…snapped. I needed to stand up for myself since no one else was helping me.

"You don't know what power you trifle with Viridiel." He growled as he squeezed my left arm tight. I winced at his strong grip.

"You need to be taught a lesson. How dare you try to fight me! Me!" Suddenly my left arm started to feel warm, and then it got hotter, and hotter. And then I realized, whether he did or not, what he was doing.

"Anador don't do this!" She shouted, tears raining from her eyes. I don't think he heard her though. Malanior still stood there, stunned, fear in his eyes. Father had cast Immolate. It was like all the muscles in my body were tensing and I released a piercing scream as the flames burned and licked at my skin. It was agonizing.

_I…I won't beg. I can't! _

The smell of burning flesh filled my nostrils while I tried to escape his hold. His eyes were focused on me, piercing with disappointment. I cried out and screamed. This was really painful, and I soon fell to my knees. He still didn't let go. The flames had crept all the way up my arm, and was spreading to my back and chest slowly. _Painfully _slow.

"Do you wish to continue to disgrace the Dawnblade name?" He asked. I didn't say anything.

"Answer me!" The flames got hotter and I cried out, attempting to pull away again.

"N-no! No sir! I don't!" I yelled.

"Who is it that you serve Viridiel?"

"The Horde! I serve the Horde!"

"Who is the enemy? Who must we fight?"

"Alliance…" I muttered.

"Who?" He shouted.

"Alliance! The Alliance is the enemy!"

"That's right boy!" He said almost cheerfully, and released my arm. The flames began to die out and left my arm smoking. I fell to the ground in a ball, eyes wide with fear and red with tears, shaking, cringing, afraid. The flames affected my entire left arm, a little up my neck, spread to my shoulder blade and a little more, my left pectoral, and a partially down my side. I couldn't move my body.

"And let that mark be a reminder…You'll thank me someday. As for Mariel, may the Sun watch over him, you _will_ explain to his parents what happened to him." The was all he said before stepping over me and walking out the front door, slamming it behind him. They didn't move for a while. She broke out in more tears and rushed over to me.

"Oh dear…Viridiel, I'm so sorry." She sobbed. He reached to try and touch me, for healing maybe, but I cringed even more.

"Don't… touch me." I panted out.

"Viridiel…" She said softly, but I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Just, leave me. Please." I said in a low voice. She stayed by my side a little longer before turning away. Soon I heard Malanior's footsteps distancing themselves further away from me. They didn't even bother to help me…They're too afraid of him. I could understand that, but I stepped up to him. Why couldn't they take the chance? I thought…I thought maybe my own brother could at least say or do something. But no, I was on my own.

_One day…_

_I'll defeat him one day. I'll stand up to him. I'll be stronger. _

The next morning was gray, a bit of a cold day in June. The sun had decided not to grace Eversong Woods with it's light, and there was a slight drizzle. I looked out of my window almost mindlessly. I was being held in my room for the day, except to go visit Mariel's parents. And I was to leave soon.

_The Sun rest his soul._

I was too ashamed to even look at anyone. I was ashamed and angry. As for my journal, well, I don't know what became of it. I just know that I won't see it again.

_I should have never went to the Ghostlands that day. _

I thought, remembering the day I was kidnapped by the night elves. Maybe I wouldn't be in this mess. Or at least, it would be one less thing to worry about.

"Viridiel!" My father called out from the front of the house I assume. I sighed deeply and left my room. He sat at the kitchen table with his arms crossed while mother was cooking. She dared not even look up. Malanior was probably out somewhere. Father observed me through narrowed eyes, and then his gaze shifted to my arm. It still felt as if it was pulsating, and it still hurt. The burned flesh had become slightly wrinkled with a mix of a pink and red tone. A giant flaw that was easily seen…I hated it. It was a hideous scar that would remain forever. I was wearing a short sleeve white shirt and some ordinary, black pants today.

"Look at me." He commanded, and my eyes met with his in silence. "Before we leave I need to explain some things to you. One: You will not leave this house unless I or your mother send you out to gather some things or for some other reason. Two: You shall not have contact with any of your other friends. Three: If I give you something to do you will do it without question. Same goes for your mother if she has something for you to do." Mother sat the spice bread and milk carefully in front of my father. "And Four: If I ever see you with this Anadis boy I will not hesitate to kill him, and you will never leave this house. Am I understood?" He asked before taking a gulp of milk.

"Yes sir, understood."

"Viridiel would you like something to eat?" She asked. I noticed her voice was a little shaky and low.

"I'm not hungry." The reply was somewhat cold, and I didn't look at her.

"Eat, you'll need it for later." He said flatly. I really didn't want to eat. And what did he mean by that? As I sat down at the table she placed a plate in front of me.

"Thank you." I said in a low voice before eating my food. By the time I cleaned my plate father was ready to leave and I followed behind him out the door. While he rode atop his black and red hawkstrider I was walking as we made our way to Silvermoon where Mariel's parents live. It felt like such a long walk, and things seem to move slow. Not many people were out and about today.

_Hm, I wonder if it'll rain more…_

I thought to myself as we continued to walk in silence. Not many people were bustling around the city either. I guess they didn't want to be caught in rain. It seemed a little quiet save for a few conversations here and there between the other elves and some other people of different races. We continued to look for Mariel's folks. His father is an expert in engineering while his mother sells the supplies. They actually own a little shop. We passed through Murder Row, into the Court of the Sun, and made a right into the Farstriders' Square. There we found their shop. Father dismounted as I walked in and he soon followed.

"Well look who it is." Coria greeted us with a smile and wave. "Tharama! The Dawnblades are here!"

I tried my hardest to calm myself, but it was very difficult. I thought my heart was going to burst. It sure felt like it. I straightened my face and posture. Tharama was coming down the steps of the shop. They were both around the same age as my parents, but Mariel's parents looked a tad bit older. Coria was a small woman with tan skin and black hair. Tharama still held muscle to him and looked as healthy as ever. He was a little paler than his wife and had long, dark brown hair that was combed back. He was also a little taller than my father was. He was wearing a worn, off white V-neck sleeveless shirt and some brown shorts. He bore black oil splotches on his clothes and skin. Coria looked to be neatly cleaned, her black hair curled and her robe looking nice.

"Dawnblade!" He shouted heartedly and met my father in a firm handshake.

"Haha Suntreader, good to see you old friend. How's the business?"

"A little slow today, but good. And you? How's the family?" He said, letting go of my father's hand.

"Hanging in there." He chuckled. Tharama looked at me and went quiet for a moment.

"That's quite a scar you got there kid."

"Heh, yeah. It is." I replied sheepishly. He continued to look at me.

"If you're looking for Mariel he's not here. Haven't seen him for a few days. That boy is always getting into damn trouble. He'll learn his lesson one day. Honestly Viri, I don't understand how you ever made friends with that boy."

Coria was shuffling through some supplies.

Father inconspicuously nudged at my back and I instantly knew what he meant.

"U-um Mr. Suntreader sir, there's something I need to tell you. It's about Mariel."

"Jeez what has he done now." Coria said.

"Well, spit it out." Tharama said and crossed his muscled arms. I was hesitant for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Mariel won't be coming home…" I said grimly. The room fell quiet.

"What, do you mean?" He asked a little concerned. I was trying not to tear up.

"Mariel is…he's dead." Coria held a hand to her mouth and gasped. Father stood in the doorway facing the outside.

"A few nights ago, he started talking about going to the Plaugelands."

"The Plaguelands?! Why the hell would he want to go to the Plaguelands?! Did you at least try to talk him out of it? What in the hell were you two doing in the Plaguelands?" He yelled angrily.

"I-I tried to talk him out of it! I thought he was crazy for even bringing it up. I didn't want to go but, he ended up convincing me." I held my burned arm as it started to throb again. "We traveled there and looked around. I kept saying we should turn back but he wanted to keep going. And…and I wasn't just going to leave him there. So I followed him. We found an abandoned home to stay in for the night. When I woke up he wasn't there anymore. As afraid as I was I went looking for him and…that's when I saw the last of him. He was being dragged away by the scourge. I tried to save him even though I knew I didn't stand a chance, but he told me to run. I-I can't tell you how sorry I am…If there's anything I can do to-"

"No…Thank you." He sighed. Coria was shedding a few tears in the corner. He walked over to her and tried to sooth her by pulling her into an embrace. "That will be all. Good-bye." His brows furrowed slightly. I think he was trying to hold back tears.

"I really am sorry…" I said in a low voice before turning away. I left the shop not waiting for my father. I just walked away not caring what direction I was going in. I just wanted to get away. When we got back home Mother wasn't there but she had left a note saying that she was going to the Undercity to meet with someone. I assume Malanior was still out.

"Go put on your armor and grab your staff. We're about to duel."

_Duel? He really is trying to kill me. How am I suppose to beat him?_

My eyes went wide for a moment.

"I don't like repeating myself."

"Yes sir." I said rushing to my room and putting on the best armor I had. It needed a few repairs but it was going to have to do for now. I slipped on my robe and such and rushed outside to where he was waiting for me. It was still drizzling. He stood stern and ready to battle.

"You look like you need some training and a little more muscle on those bones. You'll be training non stop while I'm here. I will make you stronger boy. Shall we start?"

"B-but my arm. I can barely hold my staff."

"You'll learn to use your right hand. Now ready yourself. I won't go easy on you." He warned. I put my staff in my right hand and cast Fire Specialization on myself to increase the damage of my fire spell. He had cast Demonic Knowledge. Without any form of warning he had cast, "Bane of Agony!" He called out. There was a wracking pain all throughout my body and it was hard to move.

_C-come on Viri, get it together! _

I was attempting to fight the pain, to endure it. Once the pain started to recede I strapped my staff to my back and raised my weak left arm while muttering under my breath. Flames danced around my hands and I aimed at him. A ray of fire raced to him and reached his side. But it didn't seem to have much of an effect. Then I began casting fire bolt after fire bolt.

"Is that the best you got?" He called to me. My spells seemed to barely have any effect on him. He soon spoke quickly in this demonic language and it felt as if I was burning on the inside. I cried out in agony. I saw a shadow bolt coming in my direction and I quickly cast blink. Before I knew it I was a few yards behind him. Still feeling the pain, I cast another fire bolt aiming for his neck.

"Argh." He growled with clenched teeth. "Not bad. I felt that one." He chanted again. A green, purple, and blackish aura appeared around him. He was summoning something. I was curious as to what it was. From the demonic portal came a succubus. She winked at me and cracked her whip. I gulped down hard…

* * *

I lay face down on the ground panting. I couldn't find my strength, and I felt as though I was nearing my limit. I was covered in bruises and scratches….and dirt. We had trained for what felt like hours. It even started to rain hard, so I was drenched and my clothes were sticking to little frame. I struggled to move but it was too painful, I needed to rest.

"It's almost like you wanted your ass handed to you. You need to improve, and you will. We'll continue early tomorrow morning, so be ready and fix your armor." He said leaning over me. I muffled a response.

"You say something?" I turned my head slightly, the rain beating down on my face.

"Yes…yes sir."

"Good." He turned and walked away, but before he entered the house he turned to me and said, "I'm doing this for your own good…" And with that he left me out in the rain.

* * *

**Whatcha think? Too dramatic? You like it? Glad I got it finished. I'm thinking of starting another story on here, but idk of what yet. I only have one story on here :I. Anywho, thanks for waiting on me :). I know this took a while to get up. Enjoy~...Viridiel's dad is a butt muffin =.=**


End file.
